The Heroes Alliance (Group)
The Heroes Alliance is the Huge Group of Superheroes that Introduced in Heroes Alliance Series. Their Core Members are Optimus Prime, Red Ranger, Spider-man, and Grey-mon. It was the Organization that led by de facto leader, Optimus Prime, had led to his new order, The Group combined against the Evil Group, Led by the evil Megatron, The Evil Force, and the Experts of Darkness. Known Leaders Optimus Prime-Leader of the team(from Transformers: Generation 1) Red Ranger-Skilled swordsman and second-in-command (From Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) Greymon-(once known as Agumon, later becomes VictoryGreymon)-Biggest member of the team (From Digimon) Spider-Man-The smartest and most agile (From Spider-Man/Marvel Comics) Supporting Members Chiro, Antauri, Sparx-77, Gibson, Nova, and Otto(Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce GO!) Pucca, Garu, Abyo, Ching, and Mio (Pucca) The Tenth Doctor (Doctor Who) Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Latern/Hal Jordan, Martian Manhunter, Hawk Man, Aquaman, Green Arrow, Lobo, Kid Flash, and others(DC Comics) X-Men *Wolverine *Cyclops *Storm *Nightcrawler *Iceman *Colossus *Jubilee *Professor X *Emma Frost The Avengers *Captain America *Iron Man *Thor *The Incredible Hulk *Namor the Sub-Mariner *Elektra *Ant-Man (also referred to Giant Man) *Wasp *Hawkeye *Ms. Marvel *Black Panther *Vision *Black Widow The Fantastic Four *Mr. Fantastic *Invisible Woman *The Thing *Human Torch Kamen Rider Ichigo, Nigo, V3, Riderman, X, Amazon, Stronger, Ninpu Tackle, Skyrider, Super-1, Zecross, Black, Black RX, Shin, ZO, J, Kuuga, Agito, G3, Gills, Ryuki, Knight, Faiz, Kaixa, Blade, Garren, Hibiki, Kabuto, Gatack, Den-O, Cho Den-O, Kiva, Ixa, Decade, Diend, Kiva-Ia, G, W, Accel, OOO, Birth, Fourze, Meteor and Wizard (Kamen Rider Series) The Autobots (Transformers: Generation 1) *Trailbreaker *Sunstreaker *Omega Supreme *Side Swipe *Hound *Jazz *Mirage *Wheeljack *Blaster **Rewind **Eject **Ramhorn **Steeljaw *Bluestreak *Ironhide *Ratchet *Prowl *Bumblebee *Cliffjumper *Beachcomber *Arcee *Smokescreen *Perceptor *Huffer *Brawn *Windcharger *Gears *Skyfire *Red Alert *Tracks *Star Saber *Dinobots **Grimlock **Slag **Snarl **Swoop **Sludge *Aerialbots **Silverbots **Air Raid **Fireflight **Skydive **Slightshot **Airazor Green Ranger, Black Ranger, Blue Ranger, Yellow Ranger, and Pink Ranger (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) The Rocketeer (The Rocketeer) Yin, Yang, and the WooFoo Army (Yin Yang Yo!) Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, and Brock (Pokemon the Original series) Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermonie Granger (Harry Potter series) Rambo (Rambo movie trilogy) Quicksilver, Steelwell, Steelheart, Bluegrass, and Copper Kid (Silverhawks) Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy Rose, Rogue, and Shadow (Sonic the Hedgehog video game franchise) Mario and Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) John McClane (Die Hard) Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, and the Lost Boys (Disney's Peter Pan) Peter Vankman, Ray Stanz, Egon Spengler, Winston Zeddemore, and Slimer (Ghostbusters ) Captain Planet and the Planeteers (Captain Planet and the Planeteers) Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Yamcha, and Trunks (Dragon Ball Z) Usagi Yojimbo (Usagi Yojimbo) Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus, Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Pluto, and Chibi Moon (Sailor Moon) All creatures of Perim (Chaotic) Captain Flamingo (Captain Flamingo) Ben, Gwen, and Kevin (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) Scarlett Whip (Zorro: Generation Z) Princess Gwenervere, Fallon, and Tamara (Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders) Paladin Alpha, Raze, and Shogunaut (Firstlight Comixx) Cybersix (Cybersix) Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto: Shippuden) Joe Shimamura, Ivan Whisky, Jet Link, Francoise Arnoul, Albert Heinrich, Geronimo Jr, Chang Changku, Great Britian, and Pyunma (Cyborg 009) Marv (Sin City) M.D. Geist (M.D. Geist) Popeye (Popeye) Tekkaman (Tekkaman: The Space Knight) Robot Taekwon V (Robot Taekwon V) Jinga and Pegasus (Beyblade: Metal Fusion) He-Man (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) She-Ra (She-Ra: Princess of Power) Goranger, JAKQ, Battle Fever J, Denjiman, Sun Vulcan, Goggle Five, Dynaman, Bioman, Changeman, Flashman, Maskman, Liveman, Turboranger, Fiveman, Jetman, Zyuranger, Dairanger, Kakuranger, Ohranger, Carranger, Megaranger, Gingaman, Gogo V, Timeranger, Gaoranger, Hurricanger, Abaranger, Dekaranger, Magiranger, Boukenger, Gekiranger, Go-Onger, Shinkenger, Goseiger, Gokaiger, Go-Busters, and Akibaranger (Super Sentai series) Samus Aran (Metroid) Dante (Dante's Inferno video game) Austin Powers (Austin Powers film franchise) Arthur, Princess Selenia, and Prince Betameche (Arthur and the Invisibles) Zachary Foxx, Shane Gooseman, Niko, and Walter Halfrod (Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers) Bunny, Candy, and Jean-Francois (Bunny Maloney) Darkwing Duck (Darkwing Duck) Captain Falcon (F-Zero) Kick-Ass (Kick-Ass comic series) Prince Dastan (Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time) Rocky, Colt, and Tum-Tum (3 Ninjas) Kirby (Kirby games) Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) Link (Legend of Zelda) Asterix and Obelix (Asterix sseries) The Maxx (The Maxx) Captain Ahab and his crew (Hakugei: The Legend of the Moby Dick) Spin (RollBots) Ash Williams (Evil Dead) Xena (Xena: Warrior Princess) Judge Dredd (Judge Dredd) Space Ghost (Space Ghost) Bayonetta (Bayonetta) Ace Anderson and Jack "Dick" Kowalski (Funky Cops) Marsupilami (Marsupilami comic series) Billy & Jimmy Lee (Double Dragon) Rash, Zit, and Pimple (Battletoads) Diabolik (Diabolik ) Chesty, Timothy, and Algernon (Pandamonium) Sieg Helmont, Daiin Crowley, Eir Peltrow, Tia, Yuki, Kreig El Hati, Arta Lorraine, Asuka, Gaon, Ryann Hunt, Dacy Dalstrin, Ralph Schnell, Iris Lyndall, and Kali Eschenbach (Lunia) Jack Bauer (24) Chuck (Chuck) The Cape (The Cape) Takuma Tsurugi (Sonny Chiba's The Street Fighter movie series) Amaterasu (Okami) Leonard, Michelangelo, Ralphael, and Donatello (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Voltron, Keith, Lance, Pidge, Hunk, and Princess Allura (Voltron: Defender of the Universe) Marshall Moo Montana, The Dakota Dude, and The Colorado Kid (Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa) Saber Rider, Fireball, Colt, April Eagle, and Ramrod (Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs) Max, Caruso, Fiona, Rodger, and Buzz (Dinosquad) Goemon, Yae, Ebisumaru, and Sasuke (Legend of the Mystical Ninja) Ikuri Maki, Kani Maki, Maguro Maki, Tako Maki, and Wasabi Pow (Sushi Pack) Jotaro Kujo, Joseph Joestar, Mohammed Advol, Noriaki Kakyion, Jean Pierre Polnareff, and Iggy (Jojo's Bizzare Adventure) Omi, Kimiko Tohomiko, Raimundo Pedrosa, Clay Bailey, and Dojo Kanojo Cho (Xiaolin Showdown) Liu Kang, Soony Blade, Johnny Cage, Raiden, Kung Lao, Shujinko, Bo' Rai Cho, Jax, Taven, Nightwolf, Kurtis Stryker, Kai, Li Mei, Darrius, Jade, Kenshi, and Kitana (Mortal Kombat) Seth, Melosa, Kara, Erik, Rion, and Adam (Di-Gata Defenders) Recca Hanabishi, Domon Ishijima, Fuko Kirisawa, Koganei Kaoru, and Tokiya Mikagami (Flame of Recca) Jabbar, Noora, Darr, Jami, Widad, Fattah, Mumita, Raqid, Bari, Sami, Musawwira, Hadya, Rafie, Baqi, Baeth, and Jaleel (The 99) Nick Logan, Sh'Lainn Blaze, Ti-Yeti, Jefferson Trueblood, and Nema Perrera (Roswel Conspiracies: Aliens, Myths, and Legends) Krod Mandoon, Bruce, Aneka, Loquasto, and Zezelryck (Krod Mandoon and the Flaming Sword of Fire) John Blackstar, Warlock, Klone, and Mara (Blackstar) Black Anvill, Killrazor, and Tempest (Codename:Strykeforce) Parn (Record of Lodoss War) Kaena (Kaena: The Prophecy) Zach Saturday, Doc Saturday, Drew Saturday, Fiskerton, Komodo, and Zon (The Secret Saturdays) Ragna the Bloodedge, Noel Vermillion, & Jin Kisaragi (BlazBlue) 7-Color-Mask (7-Color-Mask) Rainbowman (Rainbowman) Gilles de Geus (De Spaanse Furie comic series) Brock Samson (The Venture Bros.) Meteorix (Meteroix comic series from Mexico) Cat Claw (Eternity Comics) El Santo (El Santo) Ace Bunny and crew (Loonatics Unleashed) Z-Strap, Kewl Breeze, and Elestika (Zevo-3 and hit Sketchers commercials) Flipshot, Hydron, Kayo, Nocturna, Vizar, Tuskador, Artilla, Spinwit, and Sagitar (The New Adventures of He-Man) Yun, Yee, Tsun, Lai, and Chi (Warriors of Virtue) Brain Boy, Baby Courageous, Cupid Girl, and Bouncing Boy (Superbabies: Baby Geniuses 2) Eve (Eve: Vampire Diva) Edit (Technotise: Edit & I) Edge Maverick, Reimi Saionji, Faize Sheifa Beleth, Arumat P. Thanatos, Meracle Chamlotte, Fayte Leingood, Cliff Fittir, Lymle Lemuri Phi, Sarah Jerand, and Millie Chliette (Star Ocean) Tati, and Rau (The Mark of Kri/Rise of the Kasai video game) Felicia (Darkstalkers) Dynomutt and The Blue Falcon (Dynomutt, Dog Wonder) The Mighty Mightor (The Mighty Mightor) Tuck & Benny, The Bearded Clam, Wold's Tallest Nebraskan, and Log Cabin Republican (Freak Show) Dick Tracy (Dick Tracy) SPT Layzner (Blue Comet SPT Layzner) Samson & Goliath (Hanna Barbara's Samson & Goliath) Spider Jerusalem (Transmetropolian) Yoko Littner (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) The Spider (The Spider) Jiro/Kikaider 01 (Kikaider 01) Leader-1 and the Guardians (Go-Bots) Underdog (Underdog) Phantom (The Phantom) Sol Badguy (Guilty Gear) Jake and Neytiri (James Cameron's Avatar) Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) Zoe, Mark, Mimi, Louie, Kiki, and Kai (Fairy Foxes) Neo, Trinity, and Morpheus (The Matrix trilogy) Megaman (Megaman) Godzilla (Godzilla movies) Gamera (Gamera movies) Prince Valiant (Prince Valiant) Kim Possible (Kim Possible) John Constantine (Hellblazor comic franchise/Constantine movie) Xavitan, Evil, and Gabra (Akumaizer 3) Skyzel, Granzel, and Gonbesu GA-49 (Space Ironmen Kyodain) Space Sherrif Gavan, Sharivan, and Shaider (Space Sherrifs series) National Kid (National Kid) Risen Glen, Riser Kageri, Rise Gant, and Riser Shirogane (Chouseishin series) Ryuguno, Ryukendo, and Ryujino (Madan Senki Ryukendo) J.T. Marsh, Nara Burns, Maggie Watson, Rita Torres, Kaz Takagi, Alec DeLeon, Wolf Bronski, and Marsala (Exosquad) Planet Prince (Planet Prince) Daisaku Kusama and Giant Robo (Giant Robo) Barom-1 (Barom-1) Cutie Honey (Cutie Honey) Luke Skywalker (Star Wars movies) Ripster, Streex, Big Slammu, and Jab (Street Sharks) Melan Blue (Brigadoon: Marin & Melan) Nights (NiGHTS video game franchise) Aerrow, Piper, Finn, Junko, Radarr, and Stork (Storm Hawks) Hellboy (Hellboy) Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden video game series) Diablo (Diablo ) Feedback (Who Wants to Be a Superhero?) Bobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) Machete Cortez (Machete/Machete Kills) El Chapulin Colorado (El Chapulin Colorado ) Ushio Aotsuki & Tora (Ushio & Tora) Casshan (Neo-Human Casshan) Utena Tenjou (Revolutionary Girl Utena) Kersantti Napalm (Kersantti Napalm published: Mikkeli Comic Society) Juspion and Battle Giant Daileon (Kyojuu Tokusou Juspion) Jiban (Kidou Keiji Jiban) SolBraver, SolJeanne, and SolDozer (Tokkyuu Shirei Solbrain) B-Fighter Kabuto, B-Fighter Kuwagar, B-Fighter Tentou (B-Fighter Kabuto) Col. Dirk Courage, Sgt. Tank Schmidt, Lt. Hiro Taka, Katerina Anastasia, and Max Jones (Spiral Zone) Jake Luke Long (American Dragon Jake Long) Tank Girl (Tank Girl) The Toxic Avenger , NoZone, Junkyard, Headbanger, and Major Disaster (Toxic Crusaders) Cole MacGrath (inFAMOUS) Osmosis Jones and Drix (Osmosis Jones and Ozzy & Drix) Tatsuma Hiyuu, Kyouichi Horajii, Yuuya Daigo, and Komaki Sakurai (Tokyo Majin) Lance, Llana, and Octus (Sym-Bionic Titan) Sgt. Kabukiman N.Y.P.D. (Sgt. Kabukiman N.Y.P.D. movie franchise) Firebreather (Firebreather) Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kiara (Inuyasha) James Bond (007 Films) Zagor (Zagor (Grimjack) Johnny Quest (Johnny Quest) Dan Kuso and Drago (Bakugan series) Number 6 (I Am Number Four) Lion-O, Snarf, Cheetara, Panthro, Tygra, WilyKit, and WilyKat (Thundercats) Super Vip and Mini Vip (Vip My Brother Superman ) Robbie Shipton and Ray (Cosmic Quantum Ray) Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist) Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, and Roxxy (Winx Club) Skysurfer One, Slice Ice, Air Enforcer, Crazy Stunts, and Soar Loser (Skysurfer Strike Force) Dante Vale, Lok Lambert, Sophie Casterwell, Zhalia Moon, and Cherit (Huntik: Secrets & Seekers) Savage Dragon (Savage Dragon) Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Buzz Lightyear (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command and Toy Story) Indiana Jones (Indiana Jones films) Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) Marcus Burnett and Mike Lowrey (Bad Boys) Stanley Tweedle, Zev of B3K, Kai 790, and Lyekka (Lexx) Sinbad the Sailor (1,001 Tales of the Arabian Knights) Spartakus and crew (Spartakus and the Sun Beneath The Sea) Eliwood, Sain, Ike, Dorcas, Lyn, Rebecca, Hector, Roy, Micaiah, Nolan, Leonardo, Sothe, Marth, and Edward (Fire Emblem) Ulysses (Ulysses 31) Spartan, Grifter, Mr. Majestic, Zealot, Maul, Voodoo, Warblade, Void, Ladytron, and Max Cash (WildC.A.T.S.) Tarzan (Tarzan) Ren, Niddler, Ioz, and Tula (The Pirates of Dark Waters) Zorro (Zorro) Batfink (Batfink) Generator Rex (Generator Rex) Yuna Kagurazaka (Galaxy Fraulien Yuna) Marshal Bravestarr and Thirty-Thirty (Bravestarr) Mark, Tiny, Keyop, Princess, and Jason (Battle of the Planets) Cybernaut, Testera, Solar, Portal, and Vincha (Generation Tesla comic book series franchise) Eva "Molly" Wei and Jordan C. Wilde (Oban Star Racers) Flash Gordon (Flash Gordon) Vapor Man, Meteor Man, and Galaxy Girl (The Galaxy Trio) Hong Kong Phooey (Hong Kong Phooey) Ultraman (Ultraman) Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Linn (W.I.T.C.H.) Kyoji Miura/Bilka, and Takuma Dan/Kamaros (Nazca anime series) Mighty Max, Virgil, and Norman (Mighty Max) Beatrix Kiddo (Kill Bill trilogy) Moonlight Mask (Moonlight Mask) Mandrake and Lothar (Mandrake the Magician) Buck Rogers (Buck Rogers) Green Hornet (Green Hornet) Martin Riggs and Roger Murtaugh (Lethal Weapon) Ja-Kal, Rath, Armon, and Nefer-Tina (Mummies Alive!) Xander Cage (xXx ) Kevin Flynn (Tron) Mazinger Z (Mazinger Z) Danger Mouse (Danger Mouse) Ting (Ong-Bak: The Muay Thai Warrior movies) Luc Deveraux (Universal Soldier) Grabowski (Cat City ) Captain Kirk and crew (Star Trek) Captain Jack Sparrow and crew (Pirates of the Caribbean) The Terminator, and Sarah Connor (Terminator series) Big Guy and Rusty (Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot) Captain Jean-Luc Picard and crew (Star Trek: The Next Generation) Finn and Jake (Adventure Time with Finn and Jake) Inpsector Gadget (Inspector Gadget) Captain Jack Harkness and crew (Torchwood) Valerian and Laureline (Valerian and Laureline comic series) Brum (Brum) Super Inggo (Super Inggo and the Super Group) Nadya (First Squad: The Moment of Truth) Ang Jouyen, Xuan Chi, and Beingal (Legend of the Dragon) Ranma Saotome (Ranma 1/2) Ballistic, Cyblade, Heatwave, Impact, Ripclaw, Stryker, and Velocity (Cyber Force) Ryu, Chun-Li, and Guile (Street Fighter video game series) Astro Boy (Astro Boy) Leoric, Ectar, Feryl, Cryotek, Witterquick, Arzon, and Galadria (Visionaries: Knights of the Magical Light) Frank Martin (The Transporter) Rick O'Connell (The Mummy) Could Strife (Final Fantasy) Devilman (Devilman) Simon Belmont (Castlevania) Snake (Metal Gear) Sora (Kingdom Hearts) John Milton (Drive Angry) Kid Muscle (Ultimate Muscle) Birdy the Mighty (Birdy the Mighty) Thundarr the Barbarian (Thundarr the Barbarian) Goliath, Hudson, Brooklyn, Broadway, Lexington, and Bronx (Disney's Gargoyles) Zero (Megaman X) Jak & Daxter (Jak & Daxter) Duke and his team (G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero) Robocop (Robocop film series) Fox McCould (Star Fox) The Lone Ranger (The Lone Ranger) Sam and Max (Sam and Max: The Freelance Police) Dudley and Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) Action Man, Knuck, and Natalie Poole (Action Man) T-Bone and Razor (SWAT Katz: The Radical Squadron) Olimar (Pikmin) Gigantor (Gigantor) Jack Cayman (MadWorld) Ichigo (Bleach) Galtar and Princess Goleeta (Galtar and the Golden Lance) Po and the Fearless Five (Kung-Fu Panda) Agent K & J (Men In Black) Ratchet, Clank, and Captain Qwark (Ratchet & Clank) Shaft (Shaft) Cool McCool (Cool McCool) Captain Underpants (Captain Underpants) Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, and Nya (Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) Chandika, Nagraj, Doga, Super Indian, and Dhruva (Raj comics) Yoshimori Sumimura, Tokine Yukimura, Gen Shishio, and Hiura Souji (Kekkashi) King Kong (King Kong) Lief (Deltora Quest) Ness (Earthbound) Conan (Conan the Barbarian) Lin Chung, Jumpy Ghostface, Mystique Sonya, and Mighty Ray (Hero 108) Rangers of Zeo, Turbo, In Space, Lost Galaxy, Lightspeed Rescue, Time Force, Wild Force, Ninja Storm, DinoThunder, SPD, Mystic Force, Operation: Overdrive, Jungle Fury, RPM, and Samurai (Power Rangers series) Contrary, Ghoul, Hardcase, Pixx, Prime, Prototype, Topaz, Black Knight, Siren, The Night Man, Electrocute, Amber Hunt, and Ripfire (Ultraverse series) Ninjak (Ninjak) Kyo Kusunagi (King Of Fighters) Multi-Man, Coil Man, and Fluid Man (The Impossibles) Izuna (Izuna: Legend of the Unemployed Ninja) Frodo Baggins (Lord of the Rings) Quick Draw McGraw (Quick Draw McGraw) Kratos (God of War) Vytor (Vytor: The Starfire Champion) Mighty Mouse (Mighty Mouse) Throttle and crew (Biker Mice from Mars) Bastian Bux (The Neverending Story) Rorschach (Watchmen) Captain Commando (Captain Commando) Paul Kersey (Death Wish) Jason Bourne (The Bourne Identity) Earthworm Jim (Earthworm Jim) Dirk the Daring (Dragon's Lair) The Tick and Arthur (The Tick) Michael "Mike" Danton (David A. Prior's Deadly Prey) Ethan of Heron (Scion comic book series) Raf, Urie, Miki, Gabi, and Ang-Li (Angel's Friends) Sho Fukamachi/Guyver (Bio Booster Armor Guyver) Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and Genki (Yu Yu Hakusho) Jamie Jaren (Lazer Tag Academy) Mako, Walro, Dolph, Octavia, Lorca, Bronc, and Angel (Tigersharks) Klonoa (Klonoa) Isis (The Secrets of Isis) Cybergirl (Cybergirl) Panty and Stocking (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) Deathfish Ninja G-Kaiser (Deathfist Ninja G-Kaiser) Ezio Auditore de Firenze (Assassin's Creed) Patoruzu (Patoruzu) Jazmine, Zula, Greywolf, Sasha & Mesha, Snagg, and Falkenar (Conan the Adventurer animated series) Bionic Six (Bionic Six) Bulletproof, LongArm, Mainframe, Highway, Bullseye, Bowser & Blitz, Sundown, and Barricade (C.O.P.S.) Max Ray, Jake Rockwell, Ace McCloud, Rex Charger, and John Thunder (Centurions) Rob Simmons, Commander Randu, Dia, Tor, Bort, Bo, Boo, Crunch, and Ohno (Mighty Orbots) Allo, Dimetro, Bronto Thunder, Stego, Triceo, Bonehead, Ichy, and Teryx (Dinosaucers) Ky Stax, Maya, and Boomer (Redakai: Conquer the Kairu) Hercules, Astera, and Mercury (Space Sentinels) Rick Hunter, Max Sterling, and Ben Dixon (Robotech) Sandata, Diwata, Supremo, Narra, Bernando Karpio, Askal, Lam-Ang, and Anino (Sandugan Universe) Adam Jensen (Deus Ex: Human Revolution) Matt Trakker, Bruce Sato, Alex Sector, Dusty Hayes, Gloria Baker, Brad Turner, Hondo MacLean, Buddie "Clutch" Hawks (M.A.S.K.) Captain Johnathan Power and his crew (Captain Power and the Soldiers of the Future) Lime, Cherry, and Bloodberry (Saber Marionette J & Saber Marionette J to X anime) Prince Lightstar, Talyn, and Ursak the Guardian (Skeleton Warriors) Tsubomi Hanasaki/Cure Blossom, Erica Kurumi/Cure Marine, Itsuki Myoudouin/Cure Sunshine, and Yuri Tsukikage/Cure Moonlight (Heart Catch PreCure ) Artha Penn, Lance Penn, Kitt Raada Wonn, and Parmon Sean (Dragon Booster) Jaka Sembung (Jaka Sembung ) Skunk (Skunk Fu) Megalith (Megalith) Too Much Coffee Man (Too Much Coffee Man) Scott Pilgrim (Scott Pilgrim vs. The World series) Bucky O'Hare and crew (Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars) Captain Simian and his Space Monkeys (Captain Simian and the Space Monkeys) Gene Starwind and his crew (Outlaw Star) Madman (Madman) Dreadlocks (Urban Style Comics/Phazer's War of the Independents cross-over series) Bluewing (Bluewing) Bananaman (Bananaman) Diamond Eye (Diamond Eye) Tahu Nuva (LEGO: Bioncle series) Jack and crew (Xyber 9: New Dawn) Condorman (Disney's Condorman) Josh Holo (later konwn as Xandir the Spellcaster) Zenith Man, Elementa, Arrowhead, Captain Warsaw, Ashtara, Lord Axenmorth, Tykhan, Nitrogeneticka, Ruckusmax the Soundmaster, El Negro Demonio, Scumphyte, Mr. Lavalanche, Leo Minor, Probe, and Revolution (Original Characters) Supporting Members in the Japanese-Exclusive Heroes Alliance Go! Optimus Primal (Beast Wars: Tranformers) Arashi (Game Center Arashi) Juohmaru (Plawres Sanshiro) Gold Lightan (Golden Warrior Gold Lightan) Godmars (Six God Combination Godmars) UFO Warrior Dai Apolon (UFO Warrior Dai Apolon) Joe Yabuki (Tomorrow's Joe) Acrobunch/Pentabot (Makyo Densetsu Acrobunch) The Iron Leaguers (Shippu! Iron Leaguer) Zenki & Chiaki Enno (Zenki) Jushin Liger (Jushin Liger anime series) Dancouga (Dancouga - Super Beast Machine God) Mobile Suit Gundams Shinji & Rei (Neon Genesis Evangelion) Jetfire/Valkyrie Roadbuster/Caliber Gladiator Voltron Albegas (Lightspeed Electroid Albegas) Vehicle Voltron Dairugger XV (Vehicle Vlotron Dairugger XV) Astrogagner (Astroganger) Blocker Gundam 4 Machine Blaster Tranzor Z (Mazinger Z) The Martian Successors of Nadesico NG Knight Lamune (NC Knight Lamune & 40) Metal Armor Dragonar (Metal Armor Dragonar) Barney Ross and the Expendables (The Expendables movie series) Ginga Nagareboshi Gin (Ginga Nagareboshi Gin) The Brave Little Toaster Lucius Cramp (The Cramp Twins) Rocket Raccoon & Groot (One of the Guardians of the Galaxy/Marvel Comics) Bee-Man (Harvey Comics) Kilowog and his crew (DC Comics) Protectobots/Defensor (Transformers: Generation 1) Hunter, Colleen, Blitz, Exile, Shag, & Muzzle (Road Rovers) T-Bone, Stegz, Bullzeye, Spike, & Hard Rock (Extreme Dinosaurs) Jock Stone and The Hurricanes (The Hurricanes) (first time in the crossover series) Likeaballs (Likeaballs) Ryo of the Wildfire and the Ronin Warriors (Ronin Warriors) Heavy Metal L-Gaim (Heavy Metal L-Gaim) Ryan Steele, JB Reese, & Kaitlin Star (VR Troopers) Servo/Denkou Choujin Gridman (Denkou Choujin Gridman) Lobo Fuerte, Turbine, & Maria Valentine (Los Luchadores) Fone Bone, Phoney Bone, and Smiley Bone (Bone) Donovan (Darkstalkers video game franchise) Bang Shishigami (Blazblue) Isaac (Golden Sun: Dark Dawn) Rhinox, Ratrap, Cheetor, Tigatron, & Airrazor (Beast Wars: Transformers) Supporting Members in Other Series Cap'n Havoc (High Seas Havoc) Superted (Superted) Captain Scarlet (Captain Scarlet) Ernest Penfold (Danger Mouse) Matthew (Golden Sun: Dark Dawn) Vectorman (Vectorman) ApeTrully (Hero:108) Gosei (Power Rangers: Megaforce) Dumbledore (Harry Potter) M (James Bond) Q (James Bond) Croc (Croc) Jeff, Scott, Vergil, Alan, Gordon, John, and the rest of the Tracy Family (Thunderbirds) Troy Tempest (Stingray) Bycrossers (Kyodai Ken Bycrosser) Red Tiger (UFO Daisensou Tatakae! Red Tiger) Eternal Champion (Eternal Champions) (Appears in Heroes Alliance flashbacks) Toa Vakama (Bionicle) The Motor-Vators (Van-Pires) Kamen Rider Gaim (Kamen Rider series) Ultraman Ginga (Ultraman series) Dusty Crophopper (Planes) Star-Lord (Marvel) Turbo the Snail (Turbo) Speed Racer (Speed Racer) Demona (Disney's Gargoyles) (Appears in Heroes Alliance flashbacks & cameo appearance) Mike Summit and the Sky Commanders Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb)Category:GroupsCategory:Superheroes